


All the Doctor Who things

by Eowima



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Fitz is almost coming to terms with something, Fluff, Gen, Jemma is very passionate about Doctor Who, Skye is a little shit, being nerds, set in early season 1, somewhere after episode 8, talking about Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/pseuds/Eowima
Summary: Fitz points his spoon at Jemma with a serious expression, ignoring the eye roll she does at that. “I’m not saying it’s likely–”“Please, don’t lie, you’re just wishing for it to be,” Jemma cuts him, shaking her head with a light smile while pouring cream in her mug.“– but in the light of the recent events,” Fitz continues unfazed, accepting the sugar from her, “it might be more probable than what I initially thought.”
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	All the Doctor Who things

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea that I wanted to write one fic for every season of AoS, but then I finished watching season 7 and I was so HEARTBROKEN that it was over that now I'm just in total denial of everything and just need to come back to my season 1 babies and stay there for a while.   
> So here you go, more season 1 babies.

**All the Doctor Who things**

Fitz points his spoon at Jemma with a serious expression, ignoring the eye roll she does at that. “I’m not saying it’s _likely–_ ”

“ _Please_ , don’t lie, you’re just wishing for it to be,” Jemma cuts him, shaking her head with a light smile while pouring cream in her mug.

“– but in the light of the recent _events_ ,” Fitz continues unfazed, accepting the sugar from her, “it might be more probable than what I initially thought.”

Jemma answers to that with a knowing look, the kind of slightly annoyed one she gives him whenever she knows he says something but means something else – and oh _alright_ , she might be a little in the right about the ‘wishing’ part. But honestly, who wouldn’t? Fitz is pretty set on his reasoning, and he’s about to dive into it when Skye appears next to Simmons, grabbing a bowl and her cereal box from the cupboard. “Hey, what are you two dorks talking about?” she asks with a grin as she settles on the bar stool in front of them.

Fitz rolls his eyes – he picked that up from Simmons – at that, annoyed at her. She always pretends like she’s way cooler than them, but she’s just as much of a nerd as they are. No way he’s telling her that though. He’s kind of over his ‘trying to impress her’ phase now, but still, she’s a girl, he’s always had trouble talking with _girls_. Well, apart from Simmons, that is – and that’s just because they’ve become best friends over the years, at first he was a complete dork with her too.

“Fitz here was telling me all about how he thinks the Doctor might actually exists,” Jemma explains, and he frowns at the amused gleam he catches in her eyes.

“That’s not what I _said_ ,” he retorts, sounding more offended than he actually is. “I _said_ , with all the crap we’ve seen lately there might be a chance that something like that could potentially happen.”

“You’re such a baby,” Simmons snorts, and Fitz feels his cheeks grow hot as Skye chuckles too. “Just say you _really_ want to go on an adventure with the Doctor.”

“All I’m _saying_ ,” he mumbles grumpily, “is that I’m pretty sure if we’d really get into it, you and I could figure out time travel, but you’re apparently too much of a party-pooper for that.” He ends his sentence with a pointed and challenging look at her, and she rolls her eyes yet again.

“Oh _please_ ,” she scoffs, but doesn’t get to say anything else before Skye chimes in:

“So who’s that doctor you guys are talking about?”

The look of utter disbelief Fitz exchanges with Simmons is enough to relegate their previous disagreement to another time. He lets out a small gasp, and Jemma raises her eyebrows, both turning to their friend. “You don’t know Doctor Who, Skye?” she asks curiously, as Fitz mutters an ‘ _unbelievable_ ’ under his breath.

“Um, no?”

“Oh gosh, we definitely need to introduce you to this amazing show,” Simmons says enthusiastically, ignoring Fitz who’s sarcastically asking at the same time where Skye’s been living for not having heard of Doctor freaking Who before. “Oh, but where should we start?”

“Pff, at the beginning obviously,” Fitz scoffs, and Jemma turns back to him with a glare.

“If you’re suggesting we watch the 1963 episodes–”

“Where would you start then?” he cuts her with a frown. “That first 2005 episode is rubbish!”

“It’s not!” Jemma retorts grumpily, “just because _you_ thought it was stupid doesn’t mean Skye would as well.”

“Freaking _mannequins_ attacking London? Destroyed by _anti-plastic_?” Fitz can’t help himself and snorts at the memory of this particular plot, and Jemma looks at him, apparently deeply offended. “Come on Simmons, even you have to agree this one is _particularly_ bad.”

“Alright, so what do you suggest?” she asks, crossing her arms in a defiant look that makes him grin despite himself. He loves arguing with her, he’s not gonna deny that. She doesn’t even let him answer her though, and he frowns in annoyance as she adds: “I think _Blink_ would be pretty good.”

“Pff, stupid idea, we barely see the Doctor in that one.”

“That’s the _point_ Fitz,” Jemma exclaims, uncrossing her arms to throw them in the air in an exasperated gesture. “This entire episode is from an outsider’s point of view, what better way than that to introduce someone to this show without giving away too much of it at the same time?”

“I _think_ ,” he says, ignoring her rhetorical question, “that _The_ _Eleventh Hour_ would be great.”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you have the hots for Matt Smith,” Jemma retorts mischievously, to Fitz’ greatest shock.

“I do _not_ ,” he lets out in an affronted tone, his cheeks very hot all of a sudden. He meets Simmons’ amused gaze and opens his mouth to retort something else, but Skye beats him to it.

“To be fair to Fitz, who wouldn’t?” Both Fitz and Simmons turn to her at that, and she scrunches her nose in a somehow apologetic smile. “I lied,” she admits, biting down her smile, her eyes gleaming in amusement, “I obviously know Doctor Who, I just wanted to see you bicker like the old married couple you are.”

Fitz intently avoids Simmons’ gaze at that, and focuses on his rapidly cooling tea instead. He used to be very annoyed at people for assuming the two of them were a couple – which happened _all_ the freaking time. But ever since that day, a few months back, where he almost lost her, he’s found himself getting more embarrassed than annoyed by these types of assumptions. He’s not entirely sure why. He obviously has an ongoing theory about it, but he’s not exactly ready to admit that to himself just yet.

He’s so keen on ignoring Jemma that he only catches the last few words of Skye’s sentence: “– agree with Jemma on that one.”

“You what?” he asks with a frown, and Simmons actually has the audacity to chuckle beside him.

“I _said_ ,” Skye retorts in amusement, “that I agreed with Simmons, _Blink_ is a pretty good episode to watch to hook someone up on the show.”

“Ha, yeah, well, pff” he mumbles to himself, hiding his irritation by drinking his tea.

“Don’t worry Fitzy, I also agree with you on how hot the Eleventh Doctor is,” she adds with a wink, and he glares at her from over his mug.

“Don’t ever call me that again,” he grumbles, his cheeks hot again when the two girls actually start laughing. He pretends to ignore them as they snicker, stirring his tasteless tea in his stupid mug, but luckily for him Ward walks in the kitchen a couple of minutes later, stopping next to Skye with his usual stern expression.

“Skye. Downstairs, five minutes.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Skye retorts with a snarky grin, and Ward rolls his eyes. Fitz wonders if he picked that up from Simmons too, and somehow it makes his stomach churn angrily in his belly. “Sorry nerds,” she adds, winking to them, “duty calls, in the form of my oh-so-amiable S.O.”

“Do you want to watch an episode or two with us later?” Jemma asks her nicely, as Ward makes his way back downstairs.

“ _Silence in the library_ or nothing,” Skye retorts with a big grin, and Fitz nods appreciatively.

“ _That_ I can agree with,” he tells her, and Jemma shakes her head in amusement, while Skye goes for an enthusiastic fist bump.

“Nice,” she sighs, before waving to the both of them and running to catch up with Ward. “Hey, Ward, do you know Doctor Who?” they hear her ask, and they both chuckle at their friend’s antics.

“I like Skye,” Fitz tells Jemma a couple of minutes later, as he goes to rinse off their mugs in the sink.

“Of course you do,” she smiles, in a somewhat fond way that makes him blush.

“Not like _that_!” he chokes, and Jemma shakes her head yet again.

“Oh Fitz,” she sighs, winding her arm around his to lead him towards the spiraling staircase and to the lab – _their_ lab. “Come on, the test results Coulson asked for are probably up now.”

He lets her lead him downstairs, his heart beating a little too fast for his liking. He thinks back to the discussion they just had, her insinuations that he ‘has the hots’ for Matt Smith, and the ones that he _likes_ Skye, just now. It makes his insides droop sadly, for some reason. Because the more he thinks about it, the more he actually realizes that the one person who he might actually _like_ , is the one that would believe it the least.

The one he’s been stuck in a lab with for so long.

But he can’t very well just tell her that, right?

Wouldn’t want to ruin everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please tell me if you did, I'm so excited to write for this fandom! :D


End file.
